


Parte de la historia

by monny_plum



Category: Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: 2011 Champions League, AU, Coming Out, M/M, Salida del armario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monny_plum/pseuds/monny_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parece un sueño -tiene que serlo, te dices- porqué no puede ser que acabéis de ganar la cuarta Champions. Ahí. Ahora. Así. Pero parece ser verdad, porqué el resto está saltando sin parar en el centro del campo, gritando a pleno pulmón. Y la sonrisa sube a tus labios como la marea, hasta llegar a tus ojos, que quizás brillan un poco más de lo normal. </p>
<p>Lo buscas entre el barullo de gente con la mirada, pero parece haber desaparecido misteriosamente. De pronto la sensación de sentirte observado te hace girarte y ahí está. </p>
<p>Despeinado, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente y sonriendo. Sonriéndote. Solo a ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parte de la historia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este fic lo escribí hace muchos años. De hecho, es de los primeros que publiqué. Obviamente no es mi mejor escrito, pero me sabe mal editarlo ya que así puedo ver lo mucho que he mejorado con los años! Así que nada, aquí queda para la posteridad!
> 
> (Este fic está originalmente publicado en LiveJournal bajo el seudónimo monny_plum)

El ruido era ensordecedor. Un ruido de aquellos que te retumba en el pecho y no para. Sigue ahí, removiendo todo a su paso, con emoción, con lagrimas, con risas, con miradas. Todo él se expande sin control.   
  
Parece un sueño -tiene que serlo, te dices- porqué no puede ser que acabéis de ganar la cuarta Champions. Ahí. Ahora. Así. Pero parece ser verdad, porqué el resto está saltando sin parar en el centro del campo, gritando a pleno pulmón. Y la sonrisa sube a tus labios como la marea, hasta llegar a tus ojos, que quizás brillan un poco más de lo normal.   
  
Lo buscas entre el barullo de gente con la mirada, pero parece haber desaparecido misteriosamente. De pronto la sensación de sentirte observado te hace girarte y ahí está.   
  
Despeinado, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente y sonriendo. Sonriéndote. Solo a ti.   
  
Te acercas para reducir la distancia entre ambos y cuando llegas hasta él todo parece desaparecer. El ruido palpitante de las gradas, los gritos y los cánticos del resto del equipo, el himno y los ojos de más de 100.000 personas se esfuman. Solo estáis David y tú.  
  
Por eso, sin ser consciente de lo que va a pasar, de lo que va a provocar, lo besas reclamando ansioso sus labios, mientras le devoras poco a poco. Pero no eres el único que no parece pensar, porqué David te pasa los brazos por el cuello y junta más vuestros cuerpos. Por un segundo casi pareces notar que los gritos son más intensos que antes, pero desechas la idea y sigues luchando con la lengua de David para conseguir el control, mientras os fundís entre besos y suspiros.  
  
De pronto entre los _leoleoleo_  que suelta David, oyes una voz demasiado conocida y sin duda, demasiado cerca.   
  
\- Si seguís así, nos quitarán del horario infantil - os susurra Gerard con burla.  
  
Y parece funcionar, ya que os separáis de un salto y os miráis con los ojos muy, muy abiertos. Porqué en unos minutos, acabáis de romper una familia - rota desde el principio pero una familia al fin y al cabo - y de convertir vuestra carrera profesional en un infierno. 

  
  
**xXx**

  
  
Los vestuarios de Wembley están solitarios a aquellas horas, sumidos en una quietud poco habitual. Quizás por eso están allí, para poder dejar de pensar en lo que han hecho y en lo que viene.   
  
David acaricia lenta y rítmicamente el pelo de Leo, que está sentado entre sus piernas y sujeta con fuerza la mano libre de... ¿de que? ¿de su novio, de su amante, de su  _amigo_?   
  
Suspiran a la vez, quizás por lo mismo o quizás no, pero siempre a la vez. Sonríen sin poder evitarlo, porque siempre están en una continúa sintónia.  
  
\- Tendríamos que ir a la fiesta - dice Leo en un susurro, para no romper la quietud del momento.  
\- Si fuéramos no tendría sentido no haber respondido las... 19 llamadas de Patricia - le contesta David enterrando el rostro en el pelo mojado de Leo.  
\- Ya... pero no  _podés_  quedarte aquí para siempre  
  
El silencio se vuelve a cernir sobre ellos por un largo tiempo y Leo se pregunta si no se habrá dormido.  
  
\- ¿David? - lo llama girando un poco el rostro para poder verle.  
  
David no está dormido. David, su David - el Macho Villa como le dicen algunos - está llorando, y cuando clava sus ojos en él, Leo casi puede oír su corazón gritarle desesperado que le diga que todo va a salir bien. Leo solo puede cogerlo por la nuca y estamparle un beso furioso, lleno de mordidas y dientes que chocan entre si. Cuando se separan para coger aire, Leo se dedica a lamerle las heridas y de paso las lagrimas.  
  
\- Gracias - le responde con una sonrisa boba y la nariz tapada.  
  
Es todo lo que puede hacer Leo.  
Quererle.

  
**xXx**

  
Ha pasado un día - un día muy, muy largo- pero parece casi toda una vida. Aunque quizás sea eso, el inicio de una vida que está por venir. Leo no sabe si tiene miedo o está emocionado por lo que vendrá. Quizás un poco de ambos, no lo sabe. Pero dicen que merece la pena arriesgarse antes que recriminarse por no haberlo intentado. O no. Está hecho un lío.   
  
De pronto el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de un portazo lo alerta y se dirige corriendo al recibidor. La escena es un poco surrealista y le cuesta unos segundos procesarla. Parece ser que David - el único que tiene las llaves del piso - había intentado esquivar los paparazzi - que tienen montado un campamento en la entrada del edificio - vestido de gangster o algo por el estilo, llamando todavía más la atención.   
  
\- ¿Que  _hacés_  así vestido, _boludo_? - pregunta Leo aguantándose la risa.  
\- Esquivar a esos monstruos - dice David mientras se quita la enorme gabardina, las gafas de sol y la gorra - joder, no sabes lo que tienes ahí abajo  
\- Créeme, lo se  
  
David se acerca lentamente y le da un par de besos cortos que acaban convirtiéndose en una batalla de lenguas por el control del beso. Finalmente se separan con los labios rojos e hinchados y con la respiración acelerada. A trompicones se estiran en el sofá uno encima del otro.  
  
\- ¿Como te ha ido con Patricia? - pregunta Leo después de un rato de besos y caricias perezosas.   
\- Bien, supongo - responde encogiéndose de hombros.   
-  _¿Suponés?_  
\- Bueno... ya hacía tiempo que lo nuestro no funcionaba y ella... pues, joder, se buscó a otro - le cuenta David, mientras entierra el rostro en el cuello de Leo.   
\- ¿Le ha molestado... bueno... que fuera yo? - le pregunta Leo temeroso.  
\- Nah... siempre le has caído bien, es lo que tiene ser el mejor del mundo.  
  
David le mira y se ríe, contagiándole pronto la risa a él también. Poco a poco las carcajadas se van apagando hasta que solo quedan sus restos flotando en el aire. Se miran por un tiempo, intentando averiguar en que piensa el otro, y a Leo le entra un miedo repentino que le paraliza, porqué David ha entrado en su corazón y en su vida y está mucho más adentro de lo que nadie ha llegado jamás, y le asusta joder, porqué no sabe si eso es algo bueno o malo.   
  
\- Formamos parte de la historia - le susurra David mirándole con sus ojos de fuego.  
\- ¿Por qué? - le susurra de vuelta, hipnotizado por esos ojos.  
\- Todos van a recordarnos para siempre: la primera pareja de futbolistas que tuvo los cojones de dar la cara al mundo. Somos historia Leo. Juntos.   
\- ¿Y que hay de Fashanu? - pregunta Leo, divertido.  
\- Leo, se suicido después de ir a una sauna para gays - le dice mortalmente serio - eso no es tener cojones.  
  
Y Leo ríe, ríe y no para, y el miedo se va poco a poco. David en seguida le acompaña y se carcajean por todo lo que han pasado y por lo que pasarán, por lo que dirán y por el dolor que probablemente sufrirán. Los golpes en la pared contigua les hacen bajar el volumen pero siguen sonriéndose mutuamente durante un buen rato.  
  
-  _¿Sabés?_ Geri debe de estar furioso - comenta Leo con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia distraidamente la barbilla.  
\- ¿Por qué?   
\- Les hemos robado a él y a Shakira el puesto de pareja del año  
  
Se miran unos instantes y vuelven a estallar en risas mientras entrelazan sus manos. Quizás vengan tiempos difíciles para ambos, pero si están juntos podrán superarlo y Leo sabe que un día se levantará y esas dudas que le carcomen ya no estarán y podrá seguir adelante. A toda velocidad.  
  
De momento, ellos siguen construyendola historia. Su historia.  
  
**Fin**


End file.
